A Trip to the Future
by phantomzombie
Summary: At a comic-con, the boys accidentally get sent forwards in time, and see what the future has in store for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Denver Comic-Com- Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny are lining up at the 'Doctor Who' stand, waiting to meet Matt Smith.**

**Stan:** Dude, I can't wait to meet Matt Smith. He's my favourite doctor.

**Kyle: **Mine is Tom Baker.

**Cartman:** Guys, can you hold my place in line? I need to shit badly, or else I'm gonna have a fudgie in my underwear.

**Stan: **Then just go.

**Cartman runs off to find the bathroom. He eventually finds a row of porta-potties; he knocks on the first one.**

**Man inside porta-potty: **Occupied!

**He moves onto the next one; also occupied. In fact, all of them are occupied.**

**Cartman: **Some days, you just can't get rid of a shit. **(He spots what he thinks is a porta-potty) **Finally.

**He enters the 'porta-potty'. It zooms out to reveal he hadn't stepped into a porta-potty, but a familiar blue police box.**

**Meanwhile, the boys are nearly at the front of the queue; Cartman still isn't back yet.**

**Stan: **Cartman should be back by now, what's taking him?

**Kenny: **(Likely the shit was so massive it made him pass out).

**Stan: **Guys, this is serious. Let's find him.

**Though they don't like it, they abandon their place in line to find Cartman. They look in all the porta-potties.**

**Kyle: **He's not here.

**Kenny: **(What about that one?)

**He points to the blue box.**

**Stan: **Why would he go number two in the ReTARDIS?

**Kyle: **Let's check, just to make sure.

**The three boys approach the ReTARDIS. They open the door.**

**Cartman: **Ah! Oh, it's you.

**Kyle: **Cartman! Why the hell would you take a shit here?

**Cartman: **Because this is a very nice porta-potty.

**Kyle: **This is the ReTARDIS. We shouldn't even be in here! Although, it's much more impressive in person than on the TV.

**The boys' curiosities get the better of them, and they start exploring the interior.**

**Stan: **Look at all these clothes! **(He puts on a Panama hat and grabs a question-mark umbrella) **Unlimited Rice Puddings!

**Kenny comes over.**

**Kenny: **(Let me try them on).

**Cartman is over at the control panels. He sees a button.**

**Cartman: **What does this do?

**He presses it; suddenly, the door closes, and the ReTARDIS makes a familiar grinding noise. It powers up.**

**Kyle: **What did you do this time, fatass?!

**Cartman:** Why are you blaming me?! You're the ones who got curious!

**Stan: **Uh, guys! Hold on to something! None of us know how to drive this thing!

**The boys latch onto something, as the ReTARDIS disappears, into the time vortex.**

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**The ReTARDIS appears out of the sky, and crashes into a clump of bushes next to a lake. The door opens and the boys come out, dazed and nauseous.**

**Stan: **I think I'm gonna be sick!

**He barfs in some bushes.**

**Kyle: **This is all your fault, Cartman! If you haven't fiddled with the controls, we wouldn't be in this mess!

**Cartman: **Well, it's not my fault that all the porta-potties were unavailable!

**Stan: **Guys, shut up! Now we need to get the ReTARDIS up and running again, and get back home!

**Kenny: **(Guys, can I just ask 'where are we?)

**They approach a sign that reads SOUTH PARK.**

**Stan: **More precisely, when are we?

**They walk around the newly-expanded South Park, which now has more houses and just more things. They arrive at the park; it's not much different from before. They see a group of boys playing football. They decide it wouldn't hurt to ask.**

**Stan: **Hey, uh, can you help us? We were in Denver, then we got sent here by mistake. Can you tell us what year this is.

**A boy with shaggy-black hair, brown coat and purple scarf answers him; he is accompanied by a boy wearing orange and green with small, curly auburn hair, a boy in a red sweater and brown hair, and a boy in an orange coat and brown pants and blonde hair.**

**Boy with Black Hair: **Sure. The year is 2034 CE. And please, call me Sam. What's yours?

**Stan: **Stan. Stan Marsh.

**Sam shakes his hand, then has a realisation.**

**Sam: **Marsh?! You're my father!

**Stan: **What?

**Sam: **It's me! Your son! Sam Quentin Marsh! And this is Levin Broflovski, Derick Cartman and Kendall McCormick.

**The other three boys greet them.**

**Stan: **Wait, you're our sons?

**Sam, Levin, Derick, Kendall: **That's Right!

**Cartman: **Well, this is weird.

**Sam: **C'mon Stan. I'll show you my home.

**Levin: **C'mon Kyle.

**Derick: **C'mon Eric.

**Kendall: **C'mon Kenny.

**The four boys go off with their sons to their homes.**

**Marsh Residence- Sam and Stan arrive.**

**Sam:** Well, here we are.

**He opens the door.**

**Future Wendy: **Hi Sam.

**Sam: **Hey mum.

**Stan looks at his future wife; she had grown more beautiful. Wendy sees him.**

**Future Wendy: **And who is this?

**Sam: **Mom, this is Stan.

**Future Wendy: **Oh My God!

**Sam (To Stan): **Mum is an anchorwoman, and Dad is the head veterinarian.

**Future Stan comes in from the kitchen.**

**Future Stan: **We have a guest?! I can't believe it! It's me!

**Stan: **Hey, future me.

**A young girl enters the room. She has black hair like her parents, and her mum's beret.**

**Sam: **And this is my twin sister, Lily.

**Lily: **Pleasure to meet you, past dad.

**Stan and Lily shake hands.**

**Future Stan: **I've got a special meatloaf I'm cooking tonight. You can stay for the night.

**Stan: **Thanks me.

**He goes back into the kitchen.**

**Meanwhile, Kyle and Levin have arrived at his home. He opens the door. Bebe is seen wearing grey sweatpants and a red sports bra, doing aerobics, one of her hobbies.**

**Future Bebe: **Hey, sweetie.

**Levin: **Hey Mum. I have a visitor.

**Bebe gets up and walks over to Levin and Kyle. Kyle looks at her; she's developed deliciously (Both thick and busty), with big E-Cup breasts, big round juicy butt-cheeks, voluptuous hips and nice thighs. Kyle's little friend rose in his pants, happy about seeing his future wife become a goddess.**

**Future Bebe: **Oh my god! I've forgotten how cute your father was when he was young.

**She picks up Kyle and hugs him tightly; Kyle's face ends up in-between her breasts.**

**Kyle: **Easy, Bebe. I just got here.

**Future Bebe: (Giggles)** Sorry.

**She puts him down, then goes into the kitchen and gets the two boys some lemonade. A small girl with blonde hair comes running down the stairs and hugging Levin tightly.**

**Girl: **Hi big brother!

**Levin: **Hey Kylie.

**Kyle smiled; this sibling love mirrored his relationship with Ike. He found it adorable. The door opened and a man came in, dressed in a suit, and holding a briefcase.**

**Future Kyle: **I'm home.

**Future Bebe: **Hi honey. **(She kisses her husband) **How was work?

**Future Kyle: **Great! I got my client cleared of all charges today.

**Kyle: **Wow, and I'm a lawyer?!

**Levin: **Yep, and you're the best one in town.

**Future Bebe:** I'll get the Chilli Con Carne started.

**She goes into the kitchen, as Kyle and Future Kyle talk to each other.**

**Future Kyle: **So, in High School, I did Legal Studies. Then after graduation, I proposed to Bebe, and we went to New York so I could study law at the university. Then after I graduated THAT school, we got married. Then I became a lawyer, we had Levin, then Kylie. So yeah, you'll be successful in the future. But not as successful as Kenny.

**Kyle:** What about Kenny? How is he successful?

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**McCormick Residence- Kenny and Kendall walk through the front door.**

**Kendall: **Home Sweet Home!

**Kenny looks around his future house; he couldn't speak. The main room alone was bigger than his own house. The lounge had a TV screen that displayed pictures in crystal-clear HD and was 90 inches in width. The couch was huge, and the kitchen was amazing, with a deep fryer, oven, stove top, wood-oven, waffle iron, blender, coffee machine, freezer and refrigerator. Outside was the same: a big swimming pool with a diving board at the deep end, and a hot tub. Kendall led Kenny up a staircase to the second floor, which had many doors leading to separate rooms. One door had Kendall's name stuck to it, and another door on the right had the name 'Kelsey' on it.**

**Kenny: **(Who's Kelsey?)

**Kendall: **My younger sister; she loves to pull pranks, but they're all harmless.

**Kenny: **(That's a relief. Wait, do you hear that?)

**They keep quiet and listen; it sounds like moaning and creaking. Kendall led Kenny to a door at the end of the second floor corridor.**

**Kendall: **This door leads to the master bedroom. Listen.

**Kenny and Kendall pressed their ears up against the door. The moans and creaks were clearer now. Then the door opened, and Kenny came face-to-face with his adult self and Lola McCormick, his current girlfriend and future wife.**

**Future Lola: **Hey Kendall. Is this our new friend?

**Kendall: **Not really Mum. This is... Kenny!

**Future Kenny: **How can I forget that parka? I remember the day I got rid of it, and started showing my face in public.

**Future Lola: **And you's done it up to this day, honey.

**Future Kenny slaps Lola's butt, and she reacts by pecking his lips. The going downstairs to start dinner.**

**Kenny: **(How did I become so wealthy?)

**Future Kenny:** Well, I run a tech company called 'McCormick Industries'. And the best part is, I don't leave the house for work, except for meetings and business trips, which are few and far between. So, in conclusion, I work from home, and have a lot of time to spend with my sexy wife. Why don't you go see your daughter? But be careful when you step into her room.

**Kenny opens the door to Kelsey's room to see his daughter, but no sooner had he stepped foot in there, was he drenched in water. He looks up; a bucket on a rope had been tipped when he opened the door.**

**Kelsey****: (Laughing) **Oh my god! That was classic! **(Stops laughing) **Hey dad.

**Kenny: **(Hey Kelsey).

**Kelsey:** I see you're a kid again.

**Future Kenny: **What are you talking about?

**Future Kenny goes downstairs to help Lola with the dinner.**

**Kenny (To Kendall): **(How often do your parents fuck?)

**Kendall: **Every week.

**Kenny: **(Gee, that's annoying, hearing them hump like rabbits most of the time.)

**Kelsey: **Actually, Kendall and I are used to it.

**Kenny then feels something furry brush up against his legs. He looks down, to see an orange tabby cat purring and rubbing its head on him.**

**Kendall: **That's Ginger. Don't worry, he's gentle.

**Meanwhile, at the Cartman Residence, Derick and Cartman arrive. He opens the door. Cartman sees his future self.**

**Cartman: **Holy Shit! I'm thinner!

**Future Eric:** Holy Shit! You're a pudding!

**Derick: **Dad, your young self would be staying with us for a while.

**Future Eric: **Kewl.

**A woman wearing a lab coat and glasses comes downstairs.**

**Woman: **Babe, I think I've made a breakthrough in my research for a cure to leukaemia. **(Notices Cartman) **Hey Eric. My god, you're young.

**Cartman recognises the woman immediately; it's none other that Heidi Turner, now Heidi Cartman.**

**Future Eric: **That's great honey. Also, I know this is weird, having my younger self in our house.

**Cartman is staring at Heidi; the lab coat and glasses do little to hide her beauty. The coat doesn't conceal her perky breasts, nor does it hide her round, hypnotic ass.**

**Cartman: **Smart, funny and sexy. So lucky.

**Derick: **C'mon, I'll introduce you to my sister.

**Derick and Cartman go upstairs, while Future Eric and Future Heidi go to the kitchen to make dinner. They stand outside a room with the name 'Lindsay' written on the door. They open it.**

**Inside, Lindsay Cartman is kneeling at what appears to be a homemade shrine. There are various pictures of Sam Marsh. She lights several candles and begins to worship.**

**Lindsay:  
**_All praise the adorable Samuel Quentin Marsh  
The hottest boy in town_

**The door opens.**

**Lindsay: **Derick! What have I said about interrupting my rituals?!

**Derick (Sarcastically):** Geez, sor-ry, Lindsay. But we have a visitor.

**Cartman: **Hey.

**Lindsay: **Hi, young dad. Now could you please leave?

**Derick: **Fine.

**They close the door.**

**Cartman: **I smell roast beef.

**Future Eric: **Dinner! And could you tell your sister?

**Derick knocks on Lindsay's door.**

**Derick: **Lindsay!

**Lindsay: **I heard him, Derick!

**All the boys are having dinner with their future families.**

**Stan: **This meatloaf is delicious, Wendy.

**Kyle: **Amazing Chilli Con Carne, Bebe.

**Cartman: **This roast beef is very nice, as is this salad.

**Kenny: **(Beautiful curry, Lola.)

**Later, they're shown asleep on the couches at their future homes.**

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Broflovski Residence- The Next Morning. Kyle had slept on the couch, then Kylie comes downstairs and jumps on him.**

**Kyle: **Gah!

**Kylie: **Morning!

**She kisses him on the cheek. Kyle gets up. Later, Future Kyle, Future Bebe and Levin are also up; Future Bebe has made breakfast. Future Kyle is eating Turkey Bacon and Eggs on English Muffins. He drinks the rest of his coffee, and looks at his watch.**

**Future Kyle: **Oh shit, it's nearly 8:45, I gotta go!

**Levin: **C'mon Kylie. We need to go to school.

**Kylie eats her breakfast.**

**Future Bebe (Collecting the dishes): **Have a good day.

**Future Kyle: **Bye honey.

**Future Kyle and Kyle each kiss Bebe on the cheek. Bebe gawks at the feeling of being kissed by two of the same guy.**

**Bus Stop. Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny are waiting for the bus with Sam, Lily, Levin, Kylie, Derick, Lindsay, Kendall and Kelsey. The bus rocks up. An older-looking Mr. Venezuela opens the door and they get on. The bus drives away.**

**South Park Elementary. Sam and Levin are introducing Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny to their classmates while Derick is eating Cheese Puffs and Kendall is reading a nude magazine.**

**Sam: **Alright that is Ashley Black **(He points to an African-American girl with Aqua-Blue hair. This is Token and Nichole's future daughter), **Betty Donovan **(He points to a dark-brown haired girl with glasses. This is Clyde and Jenny's future daughter), **Teddy Tweek **(He points to a jittery boy with strawberry-blonde hair. This is Tweek and Millie's future son), **Andy Stotch **(He points to a blonde-haired boy. This is Butters and Annie's future son), **Lucy Valmer **(He points to a chocolate-brown haired girl. This is Jimmy and Allie's future daughter), **Luke Tucker **(He points to a black-haired boy wearing blue. This is Craig and Esther's future son), **Jessica Malkinson **(He points to a brown-haired girl with a lisp and freckles. This is Scott and Sophie's future daughter)****,** Alan Stoley **(He points to a dark-red haired Chinese-American boy. This is Kevin and Red's future son) **and Carlos Rodriguez **(He points to a Hispanic Boy. This is David and Maria's future son). **Oh, and that's Sofia Anderson, my girlfriend **(He points to a girl with light-brown hair and looks similar to Lola) **and Mallory Coles **(Points to a girl with curly-blonde hair and a red coat and light-grey pants).**

**The Door Opens- Mr. Stotch enters the room.**

**Future Butters: **Alright children, take your seats. Now today we have four new students, and their names are, can't you believe it? Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick. Take those empty seats at the front, would you?

**Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny take their seats.**

**Kyle (Whispering to Stan): **I can't believe Butters is now a school teacher.

**Stan (Whispering back): **I can't either.

**Later, after school, the boys are walking around South Park, seeing what they're friends are like in the future. In the downtown area, they see the bookstore, '****_South Park Reads_****'. They enter the shop. Future Kevin Stoley looks up from his Mysterion comic.**

**Future Kevin: **Hey, how can I help you?

**The boys say nothing and leave. They reach Shi Pa Town, and arrive at Skeeter's Bar, only now it's called '****_Red's Bar'_****. They go to the door, but are stopped.**

**Bouncer: **Are you 18?

**Cartman:** Yes sir, we're just suffering from Dwarfism.

**Bouncer: **Get lost, kids.

**The boys turn back.**

**Kenny: **(Maybe we should just look in through the window).

**The boys look through the window, and see Future Red dressed in light-blue lingerie, doing pole-dancing. When she took over the bar, she also made it a strip club, and in the back room, is a bed and a hot tub where she can have sexy moments with her husband, Kevin. The boys watch, entranced by her performance. She then takes off the bra. Her future self looks a hell of a lot hotter than before.**

**Kenny: **(I feel stiff).

**Stan: **Let's go before the Bouncer sees us.

**The boys leave, but Kenny stays.**

**Kenny: **(I wish to suck her titties).

**Stan (Offscreen): **Kenny, come on!

**Kenny runs after them. Red takes off her panties.**

**As they walk around, they come to Tweak Bros Coffee for a snack.**

**Future Tweek: **Hey, welcome to Tweak Bros Coffee, what would it be?

**Stan: **Just some brownies, please.

**Future Tweek gives them brownies.**

**Future Tweek: **Wait, you look familiar.

**The boys have already left.**

**As they eat their brownies, they cross the road. Kenny nearly gets run over by a getaway driver, then a police car. The getaway driver's car runs out of gas and the police car stops. A police officer steps out, the badge on his shirt reads 'Sgt. Tucker'.**

**Cartman: **Craig's always been a badass, but I never thought he'd be a police officer.

**They walk off, leaving Future Craig to deal with the criminal.**

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny arrive at a TV store. They see Future Wendy doing her news report**

**Future Wendy: **_In other news, President Elizabeth Warren has passed on a bill, to promote free medicare to the people of America._

**Cartman: **Damn, Windy's hot.

**Stan: **And the president is a female, at last.

**Future Wendy: **_And now it's sports news, with Nichole Black._

**The TV pans over to Future Nichole with the sports report. She bares a similar appearance to Letitia Wright, only the hair is different.**

**Future Nichole: **_Thank you Wendy. The New England Patriots bid farewell to Tom Brady, as he retires after several seasons-_

**Kenny: **(Token's one lucky son of a gun to marry a hottie like Nichole).

**Stan: **Yeah, and speaking of Token, where is he?

**The boys continue walking, and return to the North side of town where the rich folks live. They find Token's house next to Kenny's.**

**Bodyguard: **What do you want?

**Stan: **We're here to see Token.

**Bodyguard: **You look so familiar. I recognise you as friends of Token. Go right on in.

**Stan: **Thanks, sir.

**They walk up to the front door and open it. The butler greets them. The butler has a British accent and looks like Geoffrey from 'The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'.**

**Butler: **What would you like sirs?

**Stan: **Maybe some tea. **(To his friends)** You alright for tea?

**Kyle, Cartman and Kenny nod in approval.**

**Butler: **Of course sir.

**He goes to the kitchen; he returns with a tray, consisting of a teapot, four cups, saucers, a milk jug and a bowl of sugar cubes. He pours the tea into the cups, pours the milk and puts them on the saucers.**

**Butler: **Sugar?

**Kenny: **(What's the outcome?)

**Butler: **It'll make your tea sweet.

**Kenny: **(Okay.)

**The Butler dips a cube each into their tea, and give them their tea.**

**Butler: **I'll go fetch Master Token.

**The Butler goes upstairs. He can be heard knocking on the door. Two different voices follow.**

**Butler: **Master Token?

**Future Token:** What? I'm busy.

**Butler: **You have a few friends waiting downstairs to see you.

**Future Token and the Butler can be heard walking downstairs.**

**Future Token: **Jervis, you know I don't like being interrupted when I'm **(He sees the boys) **Oh my god! Stan? Kyle? Eric? Kenny?

**Stan: **Hey.

**Future Token: **Well, it was great seeing you. I have work to do. Bye.

**He turns around and goes back upstairs. His office door is heard closing.**

**Stan: **Well, this was a nice visit. Lovely tea, Jervis. We should go.

**Jervis collects the cups and saucers and the four boys leave.**

**Later, they're walking down the main street near many familiar stores and businesses.**

**Cartman: **I'm starving, let's go to 'Taco Bell'.

**Kyle**: Yeah, good idea Cartman.

**They enter 'Taco Bell', where they can hear Mariachi music playing, and are greeted by Future Clyde.**

**Future Clyde: **Hi boys who look familiar, what would you like? Have a look at the menu.

**The boys read over the menu. They're seen coming out of the joint with a taco each.**

**Cartman: **Mmmmmm, these are good.

**Stan:** Kick ass!

**They look into a bakery, where they see Future Eric glazing donuts.**

**Cartman: **Those donuts look so fucking good! Can't believe I'm making them!

**They continue walking and have a look inside Tom's Rhinoplasty. They see Future Esther giving a man a nose job. Later, they arrive at Town Hall and meet the new mayor; Myrtle Barbrady, the daughter of Wayne Barbrady and Mary MacDaniels.**

**Kyle: **Okay, we've seen our future selves, but what about our parents and siblings?

**Stan: **Yeah, I've been thinking about them.

**They arrive at Stan's childhood home, and are greeted by an elderly Sharon and Randy; Randy's hair is now grey, and Sharon's is brown with grey streaks.**

**Future Sharon: **Oh, hello Stan.

**Stan: **Hi mum. Hi dad.

**Future Randy: **Hey son. **(He slurps down his beer)**

**Stan: **I see this house hasn't changed. But whatever happened to Shelly?

**Future Sharon gets down a photo album. Stan sits next to his mum on the couch, and they flick through it.**

**Future Sharon: **This is Shelly's High School Graduation, here is Marvin just before he died, this is during Shelly and Kevin's wedding.

**Kenny:** (As in, my brother?)

**Future Sharon: **Yes Kenny, Shelly married your brother. **(She goes back to looking through the album) **This is when their child was born; my first grandson, Ben. Look Stan, this is you and Wendy on the night of the homecoming dance; you looked so handsome. Here's your high school graduation. And this, is the day you and Wendy got married. And here is you and Wendy with Sam and Lily, 2 hours after they were born.

**Stan: **Oh my god, that's amazing. Where does she live?

**Future Sharon gets out a list of contacts, all of whom are family members and friends. She points to Shelly Marsh, 57 Rumper Street.**

**Future Sharon: **That's her address.

**Stan: **Thanks mum. **(To Kyle, Cartman and Kenny) **C'mon, let's go.

**Future Randy: **Bye son! Don't fuck anything up!

**The boys are now walking down Rumper Street, and eventually reach house no.57. He knocks on the door. A man with brown hair answers the door. It's Kevin McCormick, and his braces have been removed.**

**Future Kevin McCormick: **Hello. **(He turns around) **Shelly! Your brother and his friends are here!

**Future Shelly appears. She no longer has her headgear, and thus lost her lisp. She's become more attractive as a result.**

**Future Shelly: **Hello, Stan. Come in and meet your nephew.

**Stan follows his sister inside, and he sees a boy playing 'Star Wars: Battlefront II' on the XBox 1.**

**Future Shelly: **Ben, say Hi to your uncle from the past.

**Stan: **Hi Benny.

**Ben: **Shut Up Chode!

**Future Shelly: **He's usually like this. **(More strictly) **Ben! Say Hi now!

**Ben: **Uh, fine. Hi Uncle Stan.

**Future Shelly: **Now that's better.

**Kyle:** Stan, can we visit my parents now?

**Stan: **Sure dude. Bye Shelly.

**Future Shelly:** Bye, turd.

**Stan smiles at this, knowing that Future Shelly's only doing it for fun and not an insult. They walk out the door, and are en route to Kyle's childhood home.**

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Broflovski Residence- A Few Minutes Later. The boys arrive at Kyle's childhood home. Kyle goes to knock on the door, but quickly withdraws his hand.**

**Kyle: **I can't do this.

**Cartman: **Such a chicken.

**Stan: **Come on dude. Don't be nervous. Just be confident.

**Kyle exhales and relaxes.**

**Kyle: **Thanks dude.

**Kyle knocks on the door. It opens, revealing an older-looking Gerald, he's losing hair and his beard has gone grey.**

**Future Gerald: **It can't be. Sheila! We have visitors! Come in.

**The boys enter the house; it had barely undergone any significant changes. Sheila was knitting; her red hair now had white streaks running through it. Gerald comes in with the boys.**

**Future Sheila: **Buppy! You look so young!

**Kyle: **Hi Ma! You look so old!

**Future Sheila: **Don't we all.

**The boys look around the living room: the walls contain a lot of pictures of Kyle and Ike over the years, at different stages in their lives and events. Sheila points them out.**

**Future Sheila: **That one is from the night of your prom, shortly after you and Bebe started dating. Mind you, we were initially dismissive of her, us wanting you to be with a girl of the same faith, but eventually, we warmed up to her. And that, is you, Stan, Eric, Kenny, Wendy and Bebe at your High School Graduation. And that one, is your wedding; I cried, but in a happy way. And here's the day you moved into your new house. And that one, is the day Levin was born. And that one 3 years later is the day Kylie was born.

**Future Gerald: **Ike also graduated, and here he is a few years after graduation; he married Karen McCormick. We weren't as approving, due to the four year gap in their ages, but we accepted them. And now, they have a daughter named Irene. **(He takes a bite out of his pop tart)**

**Kyle: **Well, in that case, I'd better go see Ike. Come on guys.

**Stan: **Bye Mrs. Broflovski.

**Future Sheila: **Bye Kids.

**The boys walk out the door and up the street, just in time to see a Canadian man with black hair climb out of his car, and his wife and daughter greet him at the front door.**

**Kyle: **Hey Ike! Brother!

**Future Ike turns around and sees them. Kyle runs up to him, as Stan, Cartman and Kenny stand a few feet back.**

**Future Ike: **Kyle! It seems I'm the big brother now. This is my wife Karen, and my daughter Irene.

**Kenny: **(Hi Karen)

**Future Karen: **Hi Kenny.

**Karen has retained her pigtails from her childhood, and has developed into a beautiful young woman, no longer with dirt on her face. Irene was half-Canadian, half-American, with dark-brown hair.**

**Irene: **Hi Uncle Kyle.

**Kyle:** Hey Irene.

**They shake hands.**

**Future Ike: **Can you help me move these groceries in?

**Kyle: **Of course.

**The four boys help Future Ike with the groceries. Once inside, they sit down and Future Ike and Karen begin talking about their life together.**

**A Few Minutes Later...**

**Future Ike: **So yeah, I proposed to Karen in my final year of school, and we got married the following year. We had Irene and the rest is history.

**Future Karen: **And I'm glad I'm with Ike, because that means Dougie won't be wanting me anymore.

**Outside their house, Future Dougie is shown. He now bears a similar resemblance to the 'Family Guy' character, Mort Goldman.**

**Future Dougie: **One of these day Karen. One of these days, we'll be on the moon for our honeymoon. **(Sigh) **I'm so lonely.

**Back in the house...**

**Kenny: **(Can I ask a question, Karen?)

**Future Karen: **Sure Kenny, go ahead.

**Kenny: **(Whatever happened to Mum and Dad?)

**Future Karen:** Well, Kenny and Lola gave them some of their money, so they're living a happy, drug-free life. And dad has learnt to moderate his beer intake.

**Kenny: **(Oh good. Let's go!)

**The boys follow Kenny out the door.**

**Kyle: **Bye Ike.

**Future Ike:** Bye Kyle.

**Irene: **Bye, Uncle Kyle.

**The boys leave and arrive at the now Non-Existant SoDoSoPa; what was once a rundown house is now a pleasant home with two floors and a backyard, and green grass in place of dead grass. Kenny knocks on the door. Stuart and Carol answer. Just like the other adults, they're hair is starting to grey.**

**Future Stuart: **Hi boys. Hey son.

**Kenny:** (Hey dad. Hey mum.)

**Future Carol: **Hi Kenny.

**Kenny looks inside.**

**Kenny: **(I see you changed the inside. I like it.)

**Future Carol: **Well, thank you and your wife for your generous contribution.

**Kenny: **(You're welcome.)

**They close the door and leave.**

**Stan: **Guys, it was great meeting our future selves and all, but are we forgetting something?

**Cartman: **Mmmmmm, yeah we are forgetting something. **(Gasp) **My mum!

**Kyle:** Not that, Cartman. But okay.

**Cartman: **I seem to remember Heidi mention she was now living in the Shady Acres Retirement Home.

**Stan: **Then lets head there now.

**They go off to Shady Acres.**

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Street. The boys are crossing the road, en route to Shady Acres. Kenny suddenly gets hit by a car.**

**Stan: **Oh My God! They Killed Kenny!

**Kyle (To the Car): **You Bastard!

**Kenny moves slightly, and moans in pain.**

**Kenny: **(I'm not dead; just very badly hurt).

**Stan: **He has to be taken to the Hospital.

**They pick him up, and go to the Hospital.**

* * *

**Hells Pass Hospital- A While Later. Kenny is in a Hospital Bed. A nurse appears.**

**Nurse: **How are you feeling, sir?

**Kenny wakes up, and he sees what seems to be an angel. The nurse has frizzy blonde hair, D-Cup Breasts, and an angelic face. She's wearing a white overcoat. Kenny looks at the name-tag; it reads 'Annie Stotch'.**

**Kenny: **I feel good Annie.

**Annie: **Is that you Kenny?

**Kenny: **Yep. **(He pulls his hood up) **(And there's Stan, Kyle and Cartman.)

**They wave from the other side of the bed.**

**Annie: **Well, Kenny, you're free to go. And my husband told me about you being in class yesterday. Thought he was crazy, but that's why I love him. Also, he's cute and innocent.

**Kenny: **(Thanks, Annie.)

**He gets up and the boys exit the hospital, and continue to Shady Acres.**

* * *

**Shady Acres. The boys enter through the doors, and see many retired people walking and rolling around on wheelchairs, or playing chess, or reading, or watching old shows.**

**Receptionist: **Hi. Who are you here to see?

**Cartman: **Liane Cartman.

**Receptionist: **Right, she's in Room 7.

**Cartman: **Thanks.

**The boys walk down the corridor to Room 7. Cartman opens it.**

**Inside, Future Liane is painting a clay bird when the door opens.**

**Cartman: **Hey mum.

**Future Liane: **Oh, it's my poopsykins.

**She puts down the paintbrush and bird, walks over to Cartman, picks him up and smothers his face in kisses. Future Liane is losing her brown hair, and she now has to wear glasses.**

**Cartman: **Can I get down please?

**Future Liane:** Sure hon.

**She puts him down, and shows him all the various pictures in an album.**

**Future Liane: **I'm gonna show you your life. This one is at the School Science Awards; you and Heidi got first place. This one is when you and Heidi went to the Prom. This is you and your friends at Graduation. This is your wedding; I cried when you placed the ring on Heidi's finger. And this, is a few months after the wedding, your first child Lindsay was born. And this is a few years later, when your son Derick was born.

**Cartman: **I see. Well, I gotta go.

**Future Liane: **Where are you going so soon?

**Cartman: **Home. This is crazy but... we're from a different timeline.

**Future Liane remains silent with shock.**

**Future Liane: **But since I'm seeing you, doesn't that mean the space-time continuum is disrupted?

**Cartman: **Mum, don't bring in something that only happens in Science-Fiction! Its like... I don't fucking know, bringing back Extinct animals through genetic engineering like on 'Jurassic Park'!

**Kyle:** Dude, that's happened. They brought back an extinct turtle through that process.

**Cartman: **Oh.

**Stan: **It was very nice to meet you, but we've gotta go. **(Pushes Cartman towards the door, while Kyle and Kenny follow) **Bye.

**The door closes.**

* * *

**Shady Acres- Outside.**

**Stan: **Okay, we've done a lot of sightseeing, but now, we gotta get home.

**Kyle:** But the ReTARDIS needs repairs. Without it, we're stuck in this timeline.

**Kenny: **(We can ask a mechanic for tools.)

**Stan: **That won't work Kenny. We need something like... a Sonic Screwdriver.

**Cartman: **That's the dumbest thing I ever heard. **(Kyle swats him over the head) **Ow.

**Kyle: **Let's go back to the ReTARDIS.

**They walk off.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the present, Matt Smith is still signing autographs.**

**Matt Smith: **Very nice to meet you.

**Fan: **You too.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the future, the boys return to Starks Pond; the ReTARDIS is still lying on its side in the snow.**

**Stan: **Okay guys. Everyone pick a side. **(The boys go to different sides of the ReTARDIS and bend down) **Okay, one, two, three, lift!

**The boys lift the ReTARDIS with much effort, until it is standing upright again. They go inside, and start rummaging around of the Sonic Screwdriver.**

**Kyle: **Ah ha, here it is,

**He turns it on; it starts to buzz.**

**Stan: **The control panel is bust. **(He hears chewing) **Cartman, stop eating those Jelly Babies and help us.

**Cartman is seen eating a bowl of Jelly Babies. He groans.**

**Cartman: **We've been walking around for so long, let me rest!

**Kyle:** Ah, just forget about him Stan. There, that should do it.

**The ReTARDIS starts to power up and make the familiar grinding sound again.**

**Stan: **I think I know how to steer this thing. It says how on these instructions. I think I turn this knob.

**The ReTARDIS then disappears back into the time vortex.**

**Cartman: **Wait, we're forgetting something!

**Kyle: **Oh dammit! What now!

**Cartman: **Didn't we say goodbye to our future selves?

**Stan: **No. Well, in that case, we gotta go back.

**They land the ReTARDIS next to Starks Pond, get out, and go to their future homes.**

**Marsh Residence. Stan is saying goodbye to Future Stan, Future Wendy, Sam and Lily.**

**Stan: **I'm really going to miss you all.

**Future Wendy: **We'll miss you too, Stan.

**She kisses him.**

**Stan: **Sam, Lily. Take care.

**Sam: **Will do.**  
****Lily: **Will do.

**Broflovski Residence: Kyle is bidding farewell to Future Kyle, Future Bebe, Levin and Kylie.**

**Kyle: **Well, it's been fun. Bebe, keep making that awesome Chilli Con Carne of yours. Levin, treat your sister well.

**Levin: **I do, dad.

**Future Bebe: **I'll see you in a few years.

**She kisses him; Kyle looks down her cleavage.**

**Cartman Residence: Cartman is saying goodbye to Future Eric, Future Heidi, Derick and Lindsay.**

**Cartman: **Meeting you was so kewl.

**Derick: **It was kewl too, dad.

**They fist bump.**

**Future Heidi: **Hopefully, by the time your our age, you would've lost weight.

**Cartman: **Perhaps, perhaps not.

**Future Heidi kisses him on the cheek.**

**McCormick Residence: Kenny is saying goodbye to Future Kenny, Future Lola, Kendall and Kelsey.**

**Kenny: **(Well, time to go back to my time, living in a slummy house.)

**Future Kenny: **Don't worry, past me. Your luck may change down the road.

**Future Lola: **In the meantime, take care.

**She kisses him all over his face. Kenny then slaps her butt and he leaves.**

**Back at the ReTARDIS, the boys leave again. The ReTARDIS re-enters the time vortex.**

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Denver Comic-Con. The ReTARDIS lands in the same spot it left. The door opens, and the boys hobble out. They take their place in line, and are finally at the front.**

**Stan: **Matt Smith! So good to meet you at last.

**Matt Smith: **I'm happy to meet more fans.

**He writes on four strips of paper, and gives them to the boys.**

**Matt Smith: **My autograph.

**Cartman: **Sweet!

**Matt Smith:** Now, I have to go. **(He enters the ReTARDIS) **Who ate all the jelly babies?! **(He exits) **Boys, did you go somewhere?

**Kyle: **Uh, yes sir! It's all Cartman's fault!

**Cartman: **Me?! You should thank me for giving you the opportunity to meet your future selves.

**Matt Smith: **You went to your future?! Oh, this is bad, this is bad, this is bad! You four just upset the space-time continuum.

**Kyle: **Your mum told you it wasn't Science Fiction.

**Stan: **Matt Smith, can you fix this?

**Matt Smith: **I can. Just hold very still.

**He cups Stan's face; some energy flows out of his hands and whips around Stan and the other boys. Soon the energy dissipates, and the boys blink.**

**Stan: **What happened? Where's Matt Smith?

**Matt had gone in the ReTARDIS to the future; he meet the future Marshes, Broflovskis, Cartmans and McCormicks, and modifies their memories so they don't remember meeting their past selves. He returns to the present.**

**Matt Smith: **Boys, I've gone to the future and modified your memories.

**Kenny:** (What are you talking about?)

**Stan:** Yeah, this timey-wimey stuff is messing with your head. Let's go guys.

**The boys leave.**

**Kyle: **I wonder how the future would look for us.

**Stan: **Bright, I hope. Someday, Wendy and I will get married.

**Kyle:** I'm just thinking that with Bebe.

**Cartman: **All I want is for Heidi to come back to me. It might happen.

**Kyle: **Maybe if you change your appearance and attitude, she will.

**Cartman: **Shut up!

**The End**


End file.
